


Long Awaited Present

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: Contains some smutExcerpt: 'Gilbert took the present and stared at the Brit for a second before glancing down at the small box. He ripped off the paper, letting it drop to the ground as he flipped open the lid on the box. He let a small smile replace the frown as he saw it was a piece of jewelry. Specifically, a new tongue piercing. Silver bar with a bright red ruby stone at the top. He looked up to thank the Brit only to find him pointing smugly above them. He glanced up and amusement crossed his eyes as he saw the mistletoe. Not just one but dozens it looked like, and all over the ceiling.'





	Long Awaited Present

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut
> 
> Forgot to post this here a while ago! This was for a pruk secret Santa event, I chose the prompt 'One of them finally gets home after a long time away'. It is Christmas themed, so just pretend I posted this in December XD

Arthur couldn’t believe he’d manage to convince his bosses to let him leave their newest project for the weekend. Yet here he was, impatiently sitting through a plane ride home. Initially, this project was to only take two weeks, then those two weeks turned into a month and after that, he had to tell Gilbert it would likely last well after New Years. He’d never been gone longer than two weeks and was more than a little antsy to see his Prussian. This was sudden enough he hadn’t had time to call the other before his flight and now that he had time to sit through a plane ride, he had a plan.

Once the plane landed Arthur went through the motions of baggage claim and security before finding a semi-quiet place to call Gilbert. He didn’t have long to wait, it barely made it to the second ring before the Prussian picked up, causing Arthur’s lips to twitch in slight amusement, imagining his expression as he heard the breathlessly excited hello from the other side.

“Hullo Luv, Miss me?” He couldn’t resist some light teasing and his amusement only grew at the grumbled answer. “Took a small break from the current meeting. Sorry if you can hear the noise.” He was always ready with an excuse. He had always been and always would be a smooth liar, but he only did it with Gilbert when necessary or for surprises such as this one. He hummed lightly for a moment before continuing “I called because I have a friend of mine bringing your gift, and he needs time to set it up. So, I need you to leave the house right now and not come back until…” He trailed off as he brought up his watch, it was about noon now and it would take a bit to buy everything and set up, so he only needed a couple hours “Five. I think that will give him plenty of time to figure it all out. Not to worry he has a key. Goodbye, I’ll see you when I can, love.” He barely waited for the Prussian to confirm before he hung up, not wanting to get too many questions.

The Englishman hailed a cab as soon as he stepped outside and gave his address. He wanted to drop off his luggage and use his own car for shopping. The ride didn’t take long, his residence only being a fifteen-minute drive from the airport. He didn’t dare step near the house until he was sure the Prussian’s car was gone. He made it quick, throwing his suitcases haphazardly in their room before grabbing his keys and beelining it out of the house. It was a good thing he had already planned on decorating up the place, it seemed without him there, Gilbert didn’t care for Christmas decorations in the house. The tree was barely decorated yet!

He had to go to the closest store out of town, just to nullify the risk of being spotted by Gilbert while he was out of the house as well. He spent nearly an hour shopping for all the things he needed to make the house presentable, of course, it was all extravagant just at a glance. He bought more mistletoe than necessary or could possibly fit in every nook he could possibly have a chance of standing under for the next few days. He wasted no time getting home and decorating. He spent the most time in the living room and tree. He didn’t bother trying to cook anything, knowing his skills were subpar and would ruin the moment. He used the lights he hung up and the fireplace to illuminate the place, liking the dim and warm atmosphere it gave off. He debated on whether he should stay dressed in his formal attire or change into something more welcoming. In the end, after hanging up the mistletoe and getting the finishing touches done, he decided on half and half, and threw his jacket to the side and untucked his dress shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons before he kicked off his shoes. He stepped under the arch that separated the living room from the dining room. He glanced at his watch and was satisfied he only had a few minutes at the least to wait, and posed, holding a small present in front of him as he stared at the door.

Gilbert spent the afternoon wandering through the small local shops, visibly unhappy because of getting hung up on and having to stay out for hours for a present he didn’t even want. Probably. It was the principle of it and he wouldn’t be happy with it no matter what it was. He was curious about it though, and curious as to why it needed so long to be dropped off.

He slowly made his way home when the time he was allowed back drew nearer. He made it a little earlier than intended and loitered around until the stated time, but figured it hadn’t even been necessary since he saw no one leave his home in that time. Must mean the friend finished earlier than expected. The Prussian was really upset about this, he didn’t even want anything if Arthur wasn’t going to be there. He scowled lightly as he stepped up to the front door, almost not wanting to go in.  
He stepped in and it took him a few moments to realise decorations were up and he blinked, slightly dumbfounded as he took it all in. He didn’t notice the Englishman standing to the side until he cleared his throat. Gilbert started slightly and turned, expecting it to be the friend Arthur told him about, only for his eyes to widen in shock when he saw it was really his Arthur.

“A-Arthur?” He hesitated before stepping towards the blond, standing in front of him in a few quick steps. He reached up to touch his cheek, taking in the others self-satisfied and proud smirk, eyes glinting in the dim light. Only to frown when he stepped away.

Arthur stepped back and shook his head, holding up the present before nudging it into the Prussian’s chest, forcing him to grab it “Yes, it’s me. I told you I had a present, open it.”

Gilbert took the present and stared at the Brit for a second before glancing down at the small box. He ripped off the paper, letting it drop to the ground as he flipped open the lid on the box. He let a small smile replace the frown as he saw it was a piece of jewelry. Specifically, a new tongue piercing. Silver bar with a bright red ruby stone at the top. He looked up to thank the Brit only to find him pointing smugly above them. He glanced up and amusement crossed his eyes as he saw the mistletoe. Not just one but dozens it looked like, and all over the ceiling.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around Arthur eagerly, leaning up for the kiss. He relaxed into the kiss as the other man wrapped his arms around him as well, meeting his lips sweetly at first before it turned needy, desperate. He wasn’t sure if it was him or Arthur that started it, but he was more than happy to oblige. He would ask questions later. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the living room, focusing only on the man in front of him and running his hands wherever he could reach. He only took notice of his surroundings when he felt the heat of the fireplace and blankets on the floor when the blond tugged him down on top of him.  
Gilbert's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the Brit before leaning down to kiss him once more, a soft “You planned this.” murmured against the other’s lips as he gave in to the moment.

Arthur let out a breathless chuckle and nodded, unable to say anything before Gilbert initiated another kiss. Which Arthur didn’t mind. He took this opportunity to start undressing the Prussian. Sighing into the kiss as he ran his hands along his bare skin as he worked off his clothes. He went almost a whole month without touching or seeing him, he wasn’t worried about time right then. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Gilberts already apparent impatience for him to move on from the simple touches.

He refused for the moment, taking his time. He was only just throwing Gilbert's shirt to the side when the Prussian decided to speed things up and ripped open his shirt. He snorted lightly when he heard a few buttons hit the floor and raised a brow in question. He reached out to stop the other tugging at his pants and grinned “Be patient, let me enjoy this. We can fuck in a moment, but first, let me enjoy having you.” He murmured, his eyes giving away his amusement and enjoyment of watching Gilbert's reaction. He tugged the Prussian back to him and rolled them over, pressing his weight comfortably on top of the other man.

He would be cruel to deliberately slow his movements down, barely brushing his lips over the other's chest, letting out breathy chuckles at his squirming. He wasn’t known to be nice. Once he had his fun messing with Gilbert he pulled back to tug off both their pants and threw them with the rest of the clothes before reaching up to find the bottle of lube he subtly placed on the fireplaces mantle earlier. He really had planned everything. He winked at the Prussian as he wiggled the bottle for him to see before he knelt down, nudging the other’s legs apart to rest on either side of him.

“Would you like to do the honours, love?” wicked amusement flitted over his features as he held up the bottle once again, unsurprised when it was snatched out of his hand. He watched as the other poured a liberal amount over his fingers and made direct eye contact with him as he started to stretch himself. Arthur paid no mind to his own cock visibly reacting to the sight as he watched. He was tense, trying to keep himself from touching himself or Gilbert, letting the other have some fun with this. He almost lost when the Prussian started to squirm again and make some pretty little noises, all while maintaining eye contact.

He did lose his composure when Gilbert sat up and gripped his cock, giving it a rough stroke with his still slick hand as he panted out a “Please fuck me already.” To which Arthur simply responded by pushing the Prussian back down, taking both wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head. He stared down at his face for a few moments before leaning down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. He used that moment to position himself at the other’s entrance before swiftly thrusting in. He paused to let him adjust, taking advantage of the gasp Gilbert let out to explore the others mouth. He was a bit sloppier and impatient than normal but that could be attributed to not seeing the Prussian in a while. He threw his control out the way once he got the okay from Gilbert to start. His thrusts quick and rough, thrusting in as deep as he could before quickly pulling out to repeat. It seemed the Prussian didn’t mind from the moans he was making, and that only encouraged him to harder. Though once the Prussian decided pulling on his hair was a good idea his thrusts became erratic at best.

He could see Gilbert was quickly coming apart and stopped completely. He didn’t pull out and pulled the Prussian towards him as he sat back completely, maneuvering the Prussian so he was sitting on his lap. Arthur let out a low groan at the new feeling and shifted a bit for more stimulation as he leaned forward to nip at the other's neck “I didn’t want to do all the work now.” He let out a breathless chuckle before it turned into a low gasp, Gilbert having taken that opportunity to shift and bounce just slightly to interrupt him. He gave the Prussian a toothy grin as he placed his hands on the other’s hips, raising a brow as if to ask what he was waiting for. He couldn’t contain his reaction when the Prussian set his own pace, unable to control his own hips thrusting up in reaction. He pulled the other into a kiss to stop him from laughing at his reactions, feeling the Prussian place his hands on his shoulders for more leverage and smirked into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip.  
He thoroughly enjoyed when Gilbert really got into it, throwing his head back and panting out his name, it finally brought Arthur to the edge, but he wanted the Prussian to come first. He reached up to tangle his fingers in the others hand, returning in kind the hair pulling Gilbert did a few moments earlier, his other hand moving to brush his fingers over the others cock, feeling amusement at the instant moan that produced. He ran his fingers over it for a few more seconds before gripping it lightly, slowly pumping it. He sped up the pace as Prussia became more erratic with his pace. The need for release became almost overwhelming and it took a lot of willpower to hold back until he could see Gilbert visibly climaxing. He tensed and didn’t bother holding in the loud moan when he finally allowed himself to come. He wrapped his arms around the Prussian as he slumped forward, and he nuzzled his neck lightly “How was that for a present?” He murmured before laughing at the grumbled response “I was given leave to spend the holidays with you, I go back in a week to finish the project. A whole week to spend together, and none of that mistletoe is coming down.”


End file.
